


loving sunshine

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, you know i love you the most right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: “it’s healthy,” kyungsoo insists.jongin nips the skin on kyungsoo’s neck, playfully growling, “it’s fake bacon.”





	loving sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU THE MOST DESTROYED ME SO HERE HAVE A DRABBLE

early morning light passes through the blinds and the beams hit jongin’s face, warming it up. the harsh glare causes him to wake up and he groans. he mentally curses himself for being so weak in the face of kyungsoo’s large eyes and imploring kisses that when they have been picking the side to sleep on, he has relented, giving the corner of the bed away from the sunlight.

 

jongin smiles dopily because truly, he doesn’t mind. the sun is no match for _his_ sun.

 

he sits up and ruffles his hair with his fingers as he scratches his stomach absentmindedly. the side where kyungsoo sleeps is still a little bit warm but the traces of the older man is almost gone. 

 

jongin stands up and hitches his gray sweatpants higher on his pelvis. he pads across the hardwood floors and the summer is always nice for walking barefoot all over their apartment. coming out of the room, the space spills out into a large white open space—neutral colors amidst minimalist everything. the splatter of personality is nestled in between the four corners of picture frames housing candid photographs and badly lit selcas, even sceneries.

 

this is home to jongin.

 

there’s a sound of something sizzling in the pan and jongin licks his lips at the smell of what he hopes to be bacon. none of that turkey crap that kyungsoo, brainwashed by junmyeon’s penchant for healthy living, has been trying out.

 

when he rounds up the large kitchen space, sure enough, he’s greeted by the sight of kyungsoo’s narrow back. the older male is clad in a large gray sweatshirt--the other half of the sweats he’s currently wearing.

 

he almost laughs, thinking of how economical he and kyungsoo are—one pair of sleepwear for two people, since they hate wearing anything more than one.

 

“good morning, hyung,” he calls out. kyungsoo gives a hum as a response, continuing to watch over the food on the stove. jongin walks and plasters his front on kyungsoo’s back. his hands wind around kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“morning,” kyungsoo mumbles. he tilts his head just so to the right and jongin feels soft lips press against the underside of his jaw.

 

jongin pulls kyungsoo closer to himself before he moves a little the side, turning kyungsoo around. the older male huffs a little, complaining, “jongin…”

 

“why, hyung?” jongin crowds kyungsoo to the counter, burying his face on the man’s neck and inhaling his lover’s scent.

 

“the turkey bacon will burn,” kyungsoo whines slightly. 

 

jongin huffs and reaches to turn the stove off. “when will you stop making fake bacon for breakfast?”

 

“it’s _healthy_ ,” kyungsoo insists.

 

jongin nips the skin on kyungsoo’s neck, playfully growling, “it’s fake bacon.”

 

“we have to maintain those abs, you know?” the shorter male jokes but his hands are anything but. they settle on the planes of jongin’s stomach, caressing the ridges of muscle and the smooth skin.

 

jongin is a champion of equality and equity in relationships and he returns the gesture with his own fingers skirting on the hem of kyungsoo’s large sweatshirt before they slip inside. the fabric bunches and rises up, exposing the navy blue boxer briefs that kyungsoo is so fond of wearing. jongin, who prefers everything free during lazy days, likes going commando.

 

he runs his fingers all over the tops of kyungsoo’s thighs and the older man laughs softly, saying, “it tickles.”

 

jongin moves his mouth upwards so that it’s pressed hotly into kyungsoo’s ear. he whispers, raspy, “it’s not supposed to,” before he grips on kyungsoo’s thighs, and lifting the small man up.

 

kyungsoo almost shrieks but he does not flail and injure them both. jongin sets him on top of the counter and spreads kyungsoo’s legs. he pushes himself in between those thighs, hands on top of the plush flesh, and leaning in for a kiss.

 

kyungsoo eagerly meets his lips and he fits the both of them together. this high up, kyungsoo is taller than jongin.

 

jongin parts his mouth eagerly and kyungsoo slips his tongue inside. fingers grapple with his messy hair and they play with the strands lightly. he can feel kyungsoo’s legs wrapping around his torso, ankles crossed together and the heels of the older man’s foot digging into his back.

 

his hands move to clutch kyungsoo on the bottom of his spine and jongin leans in even more to feel kyungsoo—all of kyungsoo. his hands remain to support the other male in case he topples backward.

 

with a sigh, kyungsoo withdraws from the kiss first but neither of them wants to disentangle the mess that is their limbs. 

 

kyungsoo smiles down at jongin and there’s something in the air, jongin thinks, because the sunlight hits kyungsoo in all the right places. jongin has always known that kyungsoo is his personal sun—the person who brings sunshine to his world—but it never fails to surprise him.

 

and so, like words spilling out of his mouth, he asks—

 

“will you marry me?”

 

kyungsoo stops at that before he breaks out into laughter.

 

“what,” kyungsoo retorts, still shaking with giggles.

 

jongin shakes his head. “i’m serious, baby. will you marry me?”

 

kyungsoo stops laughing then and his eyes grown even wider. he blurts out, “you don’t even have a ring!”

 

jongin scoffs because, surprisingly, that’s the easiest part. “what makes you think i don’t have one?”

 

kyungsoo raises his eyebrows as if he’s daring jongin but his eyes are slightly wet and his mouth is quivering with the need to smile.

 

jongin pulls away from their embrace and heads to the cupboard overhead. he opens it and grabs the large jar of protein powder on the top cabinet, way at the back. he has to tiptoe and stretch for it and kyungsoo, notorious for being vertically challenged, will never be able to reach it without extra help.

 

besides, kyungsoo has no business opening the jar of protein powder.

 

“you hid it _there_?!” the man’s indignant squawk is amusing and jongin does not resist, giving a wink to the other.

 

he twists the lid and gets a ziploc bag inside and sure enough, there’s a velvet box in there.

 

kyungsoo gasps.

 

jongin stands in front of kyungsoo. the box is held on one of his hands. kyungsoo still looks like jongin’s own personal sun.

 

“do kyungsoo,” jongin says softly. this part—this is also easy. he smiles, feeling light and happy. “i will always love you. and i hope you know that i love you the most.” 

 

jongin opens the box and presents it in front of a speechless kyungsoo. the ring glimmers—a plain white gold band. he coughs once because kyungsoo still hasn’t looked at the ring. his eyes have never left jongin.

 

kyungsoo’s lips stretch and the telltale heart that jongin will sacrifice himself for makes it appearance. there is a nod and jongin cannot help the exuberant shout that escapes him.

 

_kyungsoo is, and will always be, the greatest love of jongin’s life._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU THE MOST


End file.
